onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Hyobachi D. Yukizu
Appearance Hyobachi has red-orange hair, pale yellow eyes and wears a teal eyeshadow. He wears a purple shirt with a green vest and a light blue ascot. Personality Hyobachi always seems bored, he lives for excitement and tries to find many creative ways to have fun, usually ending in disaster. He values friendship above all else due to being left in Undred where only a handful of people came to like him. Hyobachi has said the the most exciting day of his life was the day he set out to sea to create his pirate crew. Hyobachi is very easy to persuade if you convince him that it's exciting. Once he has his mind on something, he won't stop until it's done, or someone prys him away from the situation. He doesn't find many arguments exciting, and tends to walk off in the middle of them. Weapons/Powers Hyobachi uses a both ropes and his fists as weapons. He can also use wires instead of ropes. His bounty is also a symbol of his strength. Devil Fruit Hyobachi has a rope that "ate" the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Boa Constrictor, named Tsuna. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Though he doesn't know it, Hyobachi has used this technique before to defeat a Logia user on Frioterra. He was given "Kairoseki" by an old man on that island that turned out to be just a normal rock. The old man never told this to Hyobachi and he went on his way. He also used it to block one of Akainu's attacks during their escape on Banako Island. It is currently unknown if Hyobachi has any other types of Haki, though if you go by family history, he definitely has the potential. Other Abilities Rokushiki: Six Styles Hyobachi has some training in two of the Rokushiki techniques. Soru and Geppo, although his training in Soru is far greater. Other Abilities Hyobachi can somewhat control the level of heat around his body, enough to use it as a fighting style. By the time he gets to the grand line, he has developed an entire fighting style around ice. He calls this ability Icewave Collective. Hyobachi seems to be able to see auras around people, though so far the only people he's talked about having the auras are Milana and Arzt. It is unknown why he sees these auras, but they disappeared after they joined his crew. Special Attacks Icy Punch - Hyobachi grabs hold of his enemy with his ropes, then punches them with one of his strongest punches. Icy Bullet - Hyobachi rushes at his enemy at high speeds and uses a palm fist attack. Icewave Cutter - Hyobachi pulls the moisture out of the air while using Soru and Geppou and then creates and ice blade over his arm. He then uses it to slice his enemy. Icewave Diamondman - Hyobachi coats himself in ice, creating four blade, two on his arms and two on his legs. He then uses them to slice his enemies. Weaknesses Before getting to the Grand Line, Hyobachi couldn't swim. Not because of a devil fruit, he just couldn't swim. Arzt taught him how to swim while they were waiting for Crocus's friend to bring back a ship. Otherwise, his ability to get himself into trouble from seeking excitement can be viewed as a weakness. Relationships Araigen Rensutsu - First Mate Reichi Kahnsmithe - Cook Arzt Zeit - Doctor Escalvier Caputei - Shipwright Milana Chiyouhatsu - Musician Taiki Saruwatari - Navigator Xaneji Oden - Sniper - Saved his life on Sabaody Archipelago Ukumi Kuron - Swordsman Reene Shinneri - Ninja, First crewmember of the New World Takumi Tao - Scientist History Past Events Hyobachi grew up on the island called Chivi in North Blue, in a town called Undred. He never knew any of his family and was an outcast because he wanted to be a pirate, due to a famous pirate ruining the lives of the people in Undred years before. The Sea Awaits - A Drowning Man This starts with Hyobachi on his home island, and he just finished building a raft to get out to sea when a news coo drops a newspaper near him. He opens it to find out about the Whitebeard war and how Whitebeard said with his dieing breath that One Piece existed. He says his goodbyes to the people who actually cared about him, and leaves. The rest of the part is a flashback: Shows a younger (17) Hyobachi on the beach when he sees a man trying to swim towards the shore. It turns out the man was a part of Salvus D. Yukizu's crew and had been shipwrecked a bit further out. He was trying to return to his home island, which was a bit further out. He explains how his crew mates and captain had all died at the hands of Kaido in the New World and he had just barely escaped. He inspires Hyobachi to go out to sea and become a pirate captain, and stays with his for a few years to teach him, seeing as he knew Hyobachi was his captain's son. A Vampire's Castle - Meeting with a Lord Hyobachi, after nearly drowning when his raft broke between islands, stopped at the island of Bount. He left his ship on shore and decided to see if there was a store where he could buy supplies to fix his ship. As he was searching for supplies, he bumped into a man with green hair and got knocked over. He apologized and helped Hyobachi up, and Hyobachi decided to ask him where he could find supplies to fix a raft. The man pointed in a direction and went on his way. Hyobachi thanked the man and went towards the shop. He found it, and started collecting supplies he would need. Hyobachi bought the stuff, using the last of his money, and went for his raft. As he walked towards the beach, he bumped into another man, who he knocked over. He helped the man up, and when he was back on his feet, he had Hyobachi arrested and taken to the castle on the hill near the town. Hyobachi had knocked over the richest man on the island, and he had Hyobachi thrown in his dungeon. Hyobachi waited in the dungeon until night when he heard someone open the door and walk down. It was dark there, but he was able to make out that it was the man he had bumped into before. He convinced the man to let him out of his cell, and they exchanged names, the man being Araigen. Araigen said he was there to take some money from the Baron for a new boat, as his was falling apart. Hyobachi agreed to help him as he wanted to get revenge on that Baron. They walked the corridors quietly looking for a stash of money and the baron himself to give a beating. They stopped suddenly when they heard a sound from the window behind them. There was a person standing there, he had just come through the window. All three stood still, not knowing what to do next. Meeting of Chance - The Knight Sekiningen As the three stood there, the unknown man put his finger to his mouth as though to say "Quiet". He walked over to Hyobachi and Araigen and whispered to them. He said that he was here to rescue the man who was imprisoned there earlier, as he was the masked hero, Sekiningen. Hyobachi and Araigen stood there with nothing to say to Sekiningen, until finally Hyobachi said that he was the one who was captured earlier, and now he's getting ready to beat up the Baron. Sekiningen said that he was going to do that himself, as the Baron was supplying his enemies with weapons to fight Sekiningen. The trio returned to their search of the castle and finally found the room where the Baron was. The Baron turned around, in a different outfit than earlier and he had a disturbed look in his eye. The baron shouted at Hyobachi for escaping and went to attack him when Sekiningen shot a bolt of lighting at the Baron, stopping him in his tracks. Sekiningen walked over to the baron, talking to him about the weapons to be used against Sekiningen. (Skip) With Sekiningen's connections to the marines on the island, the Baron was thrown in an actual jail. There was money missing from his castle, but the marines didn't really care about that. As Sekiningen returned to his hideout, he wondered why Araigen and Hyobachi had left so quickly. Forest's Curse - Plant-Tribe Reichi Hoybachi and Araigen were running out of food, they had gotten lost in a storm and were lucky to have survived it, seeing as neither of them could swim. As Hyobachi was about to pass out from hunger, Araigen noticed an island in the distance. They used their remaining energy to get to it. The island's shore was completely covered in vines and shrubs, not much sand could be seen, it seemed to be a heavily wooded island. Hyobachi doubted anyone lived there, but it was worth a shot. (Skip) Hyobachi, Araigen, and Reichi were packed up and ready to leave, Araigen, with his map of North Blue and compass, was ready to take them where they needed to go next, towards the Grand Line. Nogotown Meeting - Quite Correct Timing Hyobachi and crew land on Nogotown, the last island before Reverse Mountain, to stock up. (Skip) Hyobachi, with his new doctor, Arzt, set sail for Reverse Mountain. A Stop at the Red Line - Unable to Leave? As Hyobachi and crew start climbing the reverse mountain, they notice that their ship is drifting too far to the side and will get crushed by the current. Hyobachi uses his ropes to fix it , but not before the ship gets a gaping hole in the side. They continue up reverse mountain, trying their hardest to stay afloat. They make it to the bottom on the other side, but when they land there, the ship finished sinking and Arzt has to save them all. Another man helps Arzt get them to shore, and when they do they all yell at Hyobachi for not being able to swim, as he doesn't have a devil fruit and should be able to. The man who lives on the shore and helped save them, Crocus, tells them he'd be happy to help them get a new ship, but it'd be a day or two before his assistants could get back with it. They agree, and Arzt starts teaching Hyobachi how to swim. Time Spent Wisely - Teach the Captain to Swim! While they wait for Crocus's assistant to bring a ship back, they teach Hyobachi how to swim. By the time the ship arrives, Hyobachi has learned quite a bit, but still isn't that strong a swimmer. They ask how they can pay Crocus, but he says that they only have to do one thing. If they meet the straw hat pirates, that they have to tell them that Laboon is waiting. With an agreement, the Icewave Pirates leave for the next island, Rum Ahoy. An Island of Rum - The Ex-Marine's Story The Icewave crew travel to Rum Ahoy, where they stop to get supplies and partake in the many styles of alcohol on the island. In one of the bars they stop at, they find a person in a marine outfit drinking at a table. He notices them and challenges them to a fight, noticing Hyobachi. He is clearly drunk, and during the fight, he breaks down and cries. He introduces himself as Escalvier Caputei and says he left the marines as a result of nearly getting killed by Akainu in the Whitebeard War. He says that he wants to get back at them, but didn't have the money or power, that's why he attacked, for the bounty. Hyobachi asks him if he wants to tag along on their ship, as they are traveling the grand line and he may get stronger on the journey. Escalvier accepts, and they finish stocking for their journey. They leave the next day when the log pose sets for Nowa State. Wandering Samurai - Ukumi the Betrayed Insert Nowa State story here. Meets Ukumi. Stops a war from happening between the two ninja groups. Leaves for Banako Island. Banako Island - Meeting with the New Fleet Admiral Interrupts Akainu and Ectos Falter. Akainu attacks him. Defends crew. Runs. Heads for Frioterra. A Wandering Island - Phantom Reaper Milana The Icewave pirates end up in a foggy sea where their log pose continues to spin around at a slow rotation. As they try to find their way out, they come close to an island, and upon closer inspection, it turns out to be a floating island coming towards them. They are boarded by a group of people wearing robes who force them to come along to meet their master. They try to escape, but are overpowered by 3 men who wield spears with two prongs on the end. They are brought to a castle in the middle of the island, where they meet the cult's master. He get's up from his throne to greet Hyobachi's crew, saying he knew they would appear here, the wandering island of Shukasen. He said that Hyobachi was destined to change the world, and end the great pirate age Gol D. Roger started. He says that they have been waiting for this day, but that Hyobachi would be stuck on this island for another 2 years, due to the fog. As Araigen gets into an argument saying there has to be a way to leave, Hyobachi notices a girl in the background who seems to have a weird aura around her, just like the aura he noticed when he met Arzt. He walks away from Araigen's argument and goes up to the girl to ask her for her name. The girl introduces herself as Milana and says that she would rather not speak to them, and leaves. The master of the cult identifies her as his daughter and says that she can also see the future, but has never made a good prediction, and all of her predictions have come true. As the Icewaves take a room for the night, the get into a fight on if they should just try to leave or not, ending in Arzt shutting them all up with his idea of waiting until morning. In the middle of the night, Hyobachi is woken up by another girl, smaller than Milana, but looking just like her. She introduces herself as Milana's younger sister Eiko Chiyouhatsu. she says to Hyobachi that Milana saw him in one of her visions, that he would die before he got off this island, and that was the reason why Milana didn't want to talk to him. Hyobachi then states that he won't die until he gets to Raftel at the end of the New World. Hyobachi falls back to sleep, but is awakened by screaming from outside the house. He looks out the window to see Eiko being attacked by a Bear. He jumps out the window, grabs Eiko, and dodges the bear's attack before he can kill Eiko. She then tells him to run, that this is where Milana saw him die. Hyobachi then walks towards the bear, smashes it over the head with a "Chilled Fist" and punts it into the distance. He turns to Eiko, states "What bear?" and walks back towards the door of the house, saying he wants breakfast. (Skip) BEAR ZOAN FRUIT GUY, NEARLY KILLS HYOBACHI, WRITE LATER (Skip) Hyobachi, impressing Milana with his defiance of death, makes Milana want to join his crew. She says she may have a way to get them out of the fog, and Hyobachi agrees to allow her join if she can do that. She then uses her logia powers to force the fog out of the way of the Icewave's ship, and they leave to continue their journey with a new member. The Demon of Arcis - False Convictions? Hyobachi and crew land on the island of Arcis, a Gothic horror styled island. The port city there seems to be plagued by a demon every night. (Skip) Hyobachi and crew leave with their new member, Taiki. Ukumi Returns - Following the Icewave The Icewave Pirates land on the winter island, Kalvista. They meet Ukumi once again on this island, and he greet them, once again thanking for the help on Nowa State. They have a party and drink the night away, ending with a gas bomb knocking them all out. (Skip) Hyobachi and Ukumi go their separate ways once again. Enter Ande of Kaido - The Marines Have Moved? Hyobachi and crew docked at Sabaody Archipelago, and started to search for supplies and someone to coat their ship so they can travel to Fishman Island. As they are traveling, Hyobachi with Milana, Taiki and Reichi, and Araigen with Arzt and Escalvier, Araigen gets himself in a fight with one of Kaido's men over food. Meanwhile, Hyobachi's group is talking to a manager of a store that sells "Quality Coating". They hear and explosion outside and it turns out to be Araigen smashing Kaido's crew member into a building, which had then collapsed. Araigen grabs the bag of food he wanted out of the man's hand and walks over to Hyobachi's group who had just reunited with the rest of Araigen's group. Arzt starts to scold Araigen for his idiocy, fighting a crew member of Kaido, when some more of Kaido's crew appears to avenge their comrade. The civilians in the area start running, as Taiki identifies the leader as one of Kaido's higher in command, Ande Cinder. Ande sends his men after Araigen who stuffs the food into his mouth and starts running. Hyobachi and Taiki stop Araigen was Ande's men catch up to them. They take out Ande's men as they see Ande being attacked by some person. The person starts controlling the plants in the area and swinging a flaming great-sword at Ande. As the battle continues, Taiki identifies the man fighting Ande as Kashi, a pirate who had gone missing for almost a year, just to start his journey again a few weeks earlier. Kashi is flung aside as Ande shoots a projectile out of his arm at Hyobachi's group. Taiki and Araigen dodge, but Hyobachi is unablt to dodge it in time, and as he is about to be hit, the projectile is hit by an arrow knocking it to the side. The projectile hits a tree further back and explodes. Ande calls his commanders out and they start to fight Hyobachi while the man who shot the arrow jumps out of a tree and lands next to Hyobachi. They start to fight together against Ande's commanders. The battle rages on, with both sides gaining advantage during the fight. Hyobachi, Xaneji and Kashi defeat Ande and his two commanders, Hershal and Ferir. Hyobachi asks both Kashi and Xaneji if they would join his crew. Kashi declines saying he has been away from his crew for too long an has to get ready to go to Fishman Island. Xaneji accepts his offer on a condition, being that they must stop on a specific island in the New World. Hyobachi accepts and they get ready to leave for Fishman Island. They stock up, get a coating mechanic, and leave without Araigen causing anymore problems. A Reason for Regret - Ukumi Joins the Crew While on Fishman Island getting supplies, the Icewave Pirates meet with their old friend Ukumi. He tells them that he lost everything (In a flashback), including his ship and he now has no way of getting to Wano Country. Hyobachi invites him to join once again, and this time Ukumi accepts the invitation, becoming the 9th member of the Icewave Pirates. Admiral Tolkien - The Man of Death As Hyobachi and crew get ready to leave, they are stopped by an explosion in the distance, and wanting to check it out, they go towards it. It turns it to be battle, one man in a marine outfit, the other a pirate. Taiki identifies them as Admiral Tolkien and, the newly risen Yonkou, Blackbeard. Before they can try to run They see a bomb get thrown towards Tolkien, blowing everyone away. As Hyobachi and crew get up, they see Kashi and his crew run away, and Tolkien walking towards Hyobachi. Tolkien states that he lost the trail of Kashi, but he might as well get Hyobachi as his bounty is higher. He goes to his Hyobachi with his scythe, but it gets knocked out of the way by one of Xaneji's arrows. Hyobachi and crew get back, ready to find the perfect opening to run, because of their last encounter with an admiral level marine. Xaneji starts firing multiple arrows at Tolkien, and he hits all of them in mid-air, turning them to dust. They ask how it's possible, and Tolkien explains his devil fruit, the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Reaper. They start trying to find the best way to escape, as their ship isn't far and it's already coated. They manage to distract him with Reichi's "Plant Doubles", and they escape to their ship and get ready to leave, but as they're leaving, they notice Tolkien's ship is right behind them. Reunion - Kizusain's Lessons Hyobachi and crew are deflecting Tolkien's cannonballs when they make it to the surface, where they see the sea is on fire. As they try to follow the log pose, the back of the ship gets hit by one of Tolkien's cannonballs. Taiki and Arzt stop the ship from gaining water, but it slows them down enough for Tolkien to board, where he starts turning the ship to dust. As they start to panic and try to stop Tolkien, they here a voice in the distance shout for directions. Tolkien turns to look off the side of the ship, and goes white in the face, as the person asking for directions was Kizusain Vernarben on a small raft. Hyobachi looks over the side and Kizusain greets him by jumping onto the ship next to him. Tolkien states that he is going to arrest Kizusain, as he goes to attack him, but Kizusain dodges and trips Tolkien and he falls off the ship. They leave the area before Tolkien can get rescued by his crew, as even Kizusain would have trouble fighting him. Kizusain and Hyobachi catch up on what they had been doing for the past 4 years, leading to Kizusain asking if he could tag along to the next island, Risky Red Island. Hyobachi agrees to help, and they continue sailing for Risky Red Island. Risky Red - Fight Against Kashi As Hyobachi heads towards Risky Red Island, he psyches himself up for a fight against Kashi for sending Tolkien after him. He talks to Kizusain about it, and Kizusain says that he will end the fight if it gets too out of hand. Hyobachi says that he just wants to give him a bit of trouble for setting Tolkien towards him, he didn't really hate Kashi, and saw him as a potential rival. As they land on Risky Red, they notice that only part of Kashi's crew is on the beach and Ryutsuchi is cooking a sea king. Arzt asks Ryutsuchi where Kashi is and he tells Arzt that Kashi went to explore and should be back soon. Araigen then suggests that they should have a party while they wait, which everyone agrees to. As they start the party, Kashi returns and Hyobachi challenges him to a match, but Kashi says he'd rather enjoy the party first, seeing as he never gets a break from people wanting to kill him. Hyobachi agrees to wait, and as they finish their party, Hyobachi goes to kick Kashi in the face, and knocks him a few feet away into the sand. Kashi gets up ready to fight and they bring their fight away from the party. Ryutsuchi and Taiki take this time to fight as well, as Ryutsuchi wanted to see how good Taiki got with his powers. Kashi and Hyobachi start pulling their full power out, Kashi gaining energy for his full power attacks while Hyobachi starts pulling water out of the air and freezing it to himself while flying using Geppou. They clash with a full power attack on both ends, Kashi using his Haku Haku no Shumoku while Hyobachi uses his Icewave Cutter. Hyobachi gets smashed back into the sand, but not before he cuts Kashi in two. As they get up and try to attack again, an arrow flies towards Hyobachi's face, only to be deflected by one of Xaneji's arrows. The arrow was shot by a man on the edge of the beach where it meets the forest, and he seemed to be on Kashi's side. As they continue their fight, Xaneji and the mystery man have a archer battle. Hyobachi and Kashi continue to fight, and it seems that Kashi is winning, but then Hyobachi hits him with a sneak attack using Tsuna who holds Kashi for long enough so that he can get some more water to use Icewave Diamondman. He uses the technique and goes in to finish Kashi of, but Kashi had been storing energy, and he gets ready to use Dai Endless Gaia. As they are about to hit each other, a wave of Haoshoku Haki falls over the battle field. They both look to see Kizusain holding an arrow in front of Xaneji's face. He then throws it to the ground, and shouts that he has had enough of this fight, and that Hyobachi has fought Kashi enough for payback. Hyobachi shakes hands with Kashi and they continue to party into the night, adding the mystery man to their party. In the morning the Icewave Pirates leave for the next island, leaving the Wood Fist Pirates, as they said they have some business to attend to on Risky Red. Training Session - Prepare for the Worst Hyobachi and crew land on the island Balte Sever, an island made of 80% kairoseki and the willpower of people who stand on it is drained. Kizusain marks it as the perfect place for the Icewaves to train their abilities. He sends them all to different parts of the island and tells them that they are going to do a list of competitions that are created to enhance their abilities. (Skip) The Icewaves leave with their new strengths after a month of training. Meeting of Fate - First Finale Hirugaesu Zeit Man of Infinite Values - Multiman, Salvus D. Yukizu Vandetta - Fight against Devs Markhus Hyobachi searches for Devs Markhus, finds a revolutionary named Reene Shinneri who is also looking for him. They search together. (Skip) Reene is asked by Hyobachi to join his crew, to which Reene accepts when a voice comes over the Den Den Mushi telling her to go for it. The Beast of Burden - Zenzon Yamibukai Fullblown Illness - Admiral Rowling Appears Framed for Murder - Monogan's Treachery During Hyobachi and Rowling's fight, they both stop and look to the sky to see an airship coming towards them. On it's front is General Monogan who then jumps off the ship and runs a sword through Rowling, killing him. Monogan then turns to Hyobachi and states "Just as Blackbeard changed the era 1 year ago, I will soon take it out of his hands." He then jumps back onto the airship as a group of marines run onto the scene and see Rowling dead. (Skip) Hyobachi is framed for the murder of Admiral Rowling, and as such, his bounty goes up to 347,400,000 Beri. Final Decision - Training Mission Hyobachi's Training - A New Icewave The Woodfist Pirates - Travel with THEM? Reunion with the Crew - Fight Against Magellan Current Events He currently is the captain of his own pirate crew with 10 members including himself. During his adventure he got the bounty of 347,400,000 Beri. Quotes "I don't see your point, so we ran out of food two days ago, we can start eating each other soon." "Island. Flaming. Go. Now." "It could contain a monster of unknown potential that could kill us all. Let's go poke it with a stick!" Trivia Hyobachi's original poster didn't have his D. on it due to the world government not knowing of his D. status. Hyobachi is sometimes mistaken for a red-haired Sanji by people who have met Sanji. Hyobachi's personal flag - External Links Hyobachi Yukizu - +Cross Wiki Hyobachi Yukizu and Icewave Art - DeviantArt Related Articles Araigen Rensutsu Icewave Pirates Reichi Kahnsmithe Category:Pirate Captain Category:Haki User Category:Will of D. Category:Pirate Category:Supernova